1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to a protective cover for electronic devices such as smart phones.
2. Related Art
With the improvement in quality of high-end electronic devices such as digital cameras and multi-function smart phones, consumers have begun employing these devices in rigorous areas: mountain biking tails, ski-slopes, water sport regions, etc. Accordingly, as these electronic devices can be subject to shock and internal damage due to dropping/vibration, and/or internal component damage due to the entry of debris and/or moisture through open ports and/or button/switch interfaces, efforts are being directed in developing protective casings to guard against the elements in these outdoor environments. Additionally, efforts have begun in developing mounting systems for mounting these electronic devices to various types of articles used in such high-activity climates or environments.